Check Out Lane
by Haiti2013
Summary: Sam glanced at his watch for the tenth time. 1:15. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he lowered his wrist and stared at the store around him. It had been a really slow day but the blond still had a couple more hours still in his shift. Hopefully business would pick up soon and something interesting would happen...Samcedes. Oneshot.


_**Hello fellow Samcedians~**_

_**Here's a oneshot I had running through my mind.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sam glanced at his watch for the tenth time. _1:15. _He rolled his eyes and groaned as he lowered his wrist and stared at the store around him. His lunch break had only ended fifteen minutes ago and it felt like he had been standing at the cash register forever. The tall, blond straightened out his name tag and fixed the collar on his shirt. Then he began to fiddle with the gum and other candies that were arranged near the register so people could buy them on their way out. It had been a relatively slow day with a couple of customers stopping by to buy random stuff but nothing interesting.

"Pssst, Puck," the blond whispered to one of his co-workers that was restocking an aisle near the cash register.

"What?" his friend whispered back.

"I'm bored."

"Welcome to my life," the other teenage male whispered sarcastically. "If work was supposed to be interesting they wouldn't call it work."

"Boys," said their manager sternly as he walked between the aisle Puck was working on and the checkout lane. "Is there a reason that so much talking is happening when you should be working?"

"Well, it's not really like we're swamped," Puck pointed out, looking around the empty store.

"Regardless," the man said. "You got to socialize at lunch, leave the rest to after work," he demanded looking between the two teens.

"Right," sighed Sam as he pretended to arrange some magazines near the cash register.

"Okay," agreed Puck.

"Noah, will you please come with me?" the manager asked as he moved toward the back of the store. "I need you to do inventory."

"But who's going to restock the shelves," the teen asked, gesturing to the box full of Oreos in his arms.

"Sam," the older man pointed out. "Since the store is kind of slow right now, he can finish up here and then return to the register when people start to show up." Puck simply shrugged and placed the box on the counter in front of the blond before heading towards the back of the store with the manager. Sam groaned inwardly before taking the box back to the aisle and putting all the packaged cookies on the shelf. He finished fairly quickly with no one to to talk to and headed back to his station and took out his cell to peruse through the apps.

Around 1:40 a steady stream of new faces began to enter the store but Sam didn't stop playing the game on his phone. It would take a while before they actually got to the cash register anyway. He was about to hit level thirty five when he heard someone drop a shopping basket loudly in front of him. Sam looked up to see a dark-haired older man, but not too old, probably around thirty talking it to his cellphone. He didn't say anything to the blond cashier but when he noticed that he was being stared at, the brunet snapped his fingers at Sam and signaled for him to hurry up.

"Come on," the older man snapped. "I haven't got all day." The cashier sighed as he put down his phone and started to check the items. The man didn't have a lot of stuff so it didn't take long before he was out the door but by that time a line had formed. Sam's break was over. After a while the line died down and the blonde was free to start playing Candy Crush again. He had just unlocked his phone when someone else place a basket in front of him. Sam took a deep breath, closed his eyes and set his phone back down before looking up. In front of him was a cute, curvy, African American girl with full dark curls that rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a white vest over a tan tank top with black skinny jeans. Sam immediately grinned.

"Hi," he said politely as he started to remove the items from her basket. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes," she nodded but the cashier noticed that she seemed to be going over something in her mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I think so," she admitted before pulling out her phone and typing in her code. She opened up a grocery list and checked off items as Sam placed them in the bag.

"Well, if you turn out to be forgetting anything," he continued. "My name's Sam," he claimed pointing at his nametag but she was still staring down at her phone.

"Mercedes," she responded, a little distracted.

"Mercedes," he repeated and she nodded absentmindedly. "That's a pretty name." The teenager stopped staring at her phone to look at the blond cashier for a second before smiling.

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

"You are very welcome," he replied as he totaled up her items. She paid in cash and when he handed her the receipt the blond noticed a Green Day wrist bracelet on her arm. "Cool bracelet," Sam claimed.

"You like Green Day?" she asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Love them," he admitted. "I kind of want to be a singer myself and I think they have a great sound."

"You sing?" Mercedes questioned, looking a little surprised.

"Yea," the cashier nodded.

"Me too," she claimed before looking a little sheepish. "Well, not professionally. I'm in glee club and sing in my church choir."

"Well, that's more professional than me," Sam insisted. "So far I've performed in the shower and at a third grade christmas pageant where I was the most rambunctious little snowflake you would have ever seen," he laughed.

"Aw," the teenage girl smiled. "I bet you were adorable."

"You better believe it," Sam smirked. "I got a standing ovation," he asserted. "Technically it was for the _whole class_," he said, putting air quotes around the last two words. "But I knew who they really loved," the blond grinned before winking at her.

"I'm sure you stole the show," Mercedes agreed, shuffling the plastic bags around in her hand. "I bet you'd be great in glee club.

"I've heard about that," Sam claimed, leaning on the small table near the cash register. "Do you guys only sing show tunes?"

"Not really," the young woman said, shaking her head. "That's mostly for competitions, in class we-"

"Ma'am?" asked one of Sam's co-workers as he walked up to the register. Mercedes tuned to her right to see an older man with light brown hair staring at her, he didn't seem upset but he for sure wasn't happy. He was in front of small line that was waiting to use the register, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the people behind her before.

"Yes?" she replied, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but we really need to keep this line moving," the man explained.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm sorry." She smiled at Sam one more time before heading towards the exit of the store. The blond cashier sighed to himself as he took the next person in line. _I was actually having fun at work, _he sulked. _And then actual work had to get in the way. _He pouted a little while helping the following customers with their items, instead of his usually cheery and talkative demeanor, he was more stoic and simply did his job. The blond worked through five customers when he noticed a familiar face reappear at the register.

"Mercedes?" he smiled as the teenage girl placed a new basket down in front of him.

"Yea," she sighed, looking over the items in front of her. "I forgot a few things the first time."

"Happens to the best of us," he nodded as he began to scan the stuff in her basket. "Some people come back her five or six times because they keep remembering new things when they get to their car."

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"I swear," he claimed. "So if you want to come back to the register a few more times, I would totally get it."

"Well I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression," she said slyly. "Like I was stalking you or something."

"Of course not," Sam smirked. "It wouldn't even cross my mind even though I would understand. Some people say I remind them of David Tennant."

"David Tennant?" the teen asked incredulously. "The tall, brunet, tenth Doctor? From Doctor Who?"

"The very same," the blond claimed. Mercedes shook her head and pulled out her phone before looking up a picture of the British actor and showing it to Sam.

"This guy?" she questioned.

"Yep."

"You look nothing like him," she laughed.

"Seriously?" Sam looked at her phone and squinted, pretending to be deep in thought. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that Mark Ruffalo is my favorite Bruce Banner," she quipped. Sam stopped scanning her items to her a quizzical look which caused her to hesitate for a moment. "I'm not really sure why I said that," she admitted, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's cool," he smiled. "You like both Doctor Who and the Avengers. I'm impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Well, not really impressed," he admitted. "More like intrigued. I'd have to figure out what else you know before really being blown away."

"Go for it," she dared him.

"Alright, simple one," he began. "Which is better DC or Marvel?"

"No contest, Marvel," she said almost reflexively.

"Nice," he agreed. "Okay, who's your favorite super villain?"

"Loki, especially when he's played by Tom Hiddleston."

"How many Iron Man movies are there?"

"Technically three but no one really remembers the second one."

"Favorite X-Men?"

"Mystique."

"Favorite member of the Fantastic Four?"

"The Human Torch."

"Favorite all time superhero?"

"From the movies or the comic books."

"Both."

"Movies: Iron Man, because Robert Downey Jr. and he's just awesome and Comics, I'm going to have to say Captain America."

"Captain America?" asked Sam as he bagged her last item and showed her the total.

"Yes," she said firmly before taking out a couple of bills from her purse. "Who's yours?"

"Captain America," he smirked. Mercedes simply smiled at him as the blond handed heher change and receipt. She was about to ask him something when she felt a tapping sensation on her shoulder. She turned to notice a medium height, brunet teenage boy trying to get your attention.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" he asked gently. "Are you done paying because I have to go somewhere," he explained.

"Right," nodded Mercedes, looking a bit flustered. She turned to leave and waved goodbye to Sam who waved back before she disappeared.

"Sorry about that," the boy said to the blond as he started to scan his items. "I didn't want to cut off your conversation but I really do have somewhere to be."

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled at him as he started to scan the teen's items.

"Was she your girlfriend?" the guy asked, still looking a little guilty.

"Uh," Sam chuckled lightly as he paused before inhaling slightly. "No," he answered. "I only met her a little while ago.

"Seriously? You guys seemed to be having a thing going on between you," the customer claimed. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything."

"Right," Sam said slowly, glancing at the teen uncertainly. He finished scanning and punched in the total into the cash register and the brunet paid. The blond got through a couple more customers in line when he noticed someone familiar moving through the store. He tried to get a better look by leaning on the countertop but the customer he was helping began giving him weird looks so he got back to work. Every couple of seconds he skimmed the aisles that were closest to the register but nothing appeared. It was only when he was helping a couple with a small child, he found what he was looking for. Mercedes got into the back of the line for the register and Sam couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman as she balanced her child on her hip and her husband put away the bags in the cart. She tried to see what he was smiling at but the cashier shook his head.

"Yea, I'm fine," he assured. "Just a little distracted." The blond worked through the five people in line in front of Mercedes without the smile on his face faltering even a little. When she placed yet another basket on the counter, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're back," the cashier noticed, trying not to look too eager.

"Yep," she nodded, grinning. "I guess I didn't have everything I needed."

"I guess not," he agreed before going through the basket and started scanning. "So have you seen Guardians of the Galaxy?" he asked casually.

"No," she shrugged. "But I really want to, was it good?"

"Oh, I haven't seen it yet," he admitted. "But the trailers look hilarious while simultaneously being awesome."

"Yea," she agreed, staring at her nails. "I might see it this weekend or something."

"This weekend would be a great time to see it," the blond nodded awkwardly, not looking at her. "You know," he began before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "I might see it this weekend too."

"Right," Mercedes said, looking up at him. "Well, I might see you there."

"Right," the blond agreed. "Or we could go-um-to the," he continued but he lost his nerve. "Yea," he said shaking his head. "I might see you there." Sam watched as Mercedes' eyes fell from his and seemed to glance in any direction but at him. _Was she disappointed? _"You have a lot of random stuff here," Sam noticed as he bagged a few items, trying to change the subject.

"I guess," she shrugged. "Life's random," she explained. "You never know what you're going to need."

"True," nodded the cashier as he picked up a music book. "You play guitar?" he asked her.

"Um, no," she admitted. "But I might learn soon."

"Cool," he said. "I play guitar."

"Really?" she questioned. "Are you any good?"

"Oh yea," he smirked. "I'm like a rockstar."

"Seriously?" she smiled, disbelieving.

"Totally," the blond grinned. "Maybe I could show you sometime."

"Yea?" laughed Mercedes.

"Oh my god!" yelled an old woman that was next in line behind Mercedes. Both of the teens looked alarmed and turned to her to see if anything was wrong but the frail woman just looked annoyed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sam, still looking her over.

"Yes," the woman exclaimed. "I've seen moss that moves faster than you two!" she practically yelled. The two teenagers' faces filled with embarrassment, Sam looked down at the register but Mercedes tried to play it off.

"I don't know what you mean," she said back to the woman.

"_I mean,_" the woman began as if she had been praying that someone would get her started. "That I've watched you wondering through this store for hours buying random items so you can come back to this register and flirt with this kid," she explained, pointing at Sam. "And," she continued. "He knows exactly what you're doing but doesn't say anything because he clearly likes you. Now, you're both fairly attractive and seem to enjoy each others company so I can't fathom why you two don't just go out instead of wasting money or holding up the line?" she asked. Mercedes and Sam simply stared at the older woman as she finished her rant and were even more embarrassed to see other patrons of the store nodding along with her.

"You were watching me?" Mercedes questioned, a little concerned.

"Eh, you're not exactly discreet," the woman shrugged as she gently placed a hand on the teens shoulder before turning Mercedes to face Sam. "Are you going to ask her out or not?" she asked pointedly.

"Um, I," Sam also froze up but the woman seemed to stop him too before turning to face Mercedes again.

"Or do you want to ask him out?" she asked the teenage girl. "I know a lot of teenage girls are taking charge for themselves these days and if you need any encouragement," she continued, leaning closer to Mercedes. "I think he'll say yes."

"Um," she chuckled nervously. Mercedes looked around at the small crowd that appeared around the register and the older woman that simply stared right back. Then she looked at Sam who was blushing lightly but still looking at her, expectantly. _Oh, what's the worse that could happen? _she thought before taking a deep breath. "Will you go out with me, Sam?"

"Well," grinned the cashier. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
